Not Yet
by DaisetsuChan
Summary: Usagi Takes Misaki out on a date.. But not just any date.. Misaki wonders what usagi was planning to tell him..
1. Not Yet

It was in the beginning of winter it looks as if it were about to snow and usagi took misaki on a Date.

'Usagi-san! where are we going anyways?' as he was staring at the window of the car.

'Somewhere special, just wait.' usagi gave out a smile.

the boy just laid his back in his seat as they drive to their destination.

When they got to there, usagi walked out and helped misaki get out of the car.

Usagi had brought misaki to a luxurious Resort far from the city.

'WOW! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT BUILDING!' the boy shouted.

usagi gave out a short chuckle and patted the boy on the forehead 'wait until we get inside' he added.

when they came in usagi talked to the man near a counter.

'Reservations for Usami Akihiko' he said.

'Oh yes, here is the card to your suite. You're room would be door '206'. the clerk said with a welcoming smile.

As usagi was talking the clerk, misaki was looking around the hotel and was amazed how beautiful the place was.

A pool as large as a football court, Dining halls with all those shiny utensils and high class food, it even had butlers at every corner you can boss and order around. Everyone was holding as what it looked like a Credit card where they would swipe it in a card slot and they would instantly get what they wanted.

_'I've seen places like these TV shows but never in Real life.'_ Misaki thought.

Usagi then approached misaki and took him to their suite.

Misaki looking amazed as he saw usagi swipping the card through a card slot.

'IS EVERYTHING DONE WITH CARD HERE?!' he shouted.

Usagi gave a short laugh 'You looks so Cute when you're clueless.'

Misaki just pouted.

Usagi suddenly carried Misaki, bridal-style inside the room and laid him on the bed.

'Wah, you don't need to carry me! he squiled.

'It's just.. it's like we're married and on our honeymoon', usagi smiled as he starred in misaki's blushing face..

'Do-don't Misinterpret things! we're only on a date! a D-A-T-E! as he continued to blush..

'Hai, Hai' usagi murmured.

He suddenly cupped misaki's cheek and kissed him gently.. this suprised the boy 'Wha-what are yo-..'

'misaki..' usagi whispered.. looking into usagi's eyes misaki just felt like listening to what he wanted to say..

'What?'

'...'

'what?' the boy said again?

'...' no answer.

Usagi was already asleep.

'moah! I finally listen to what you were gonna say and then you fall asleep?

'oh well, Goodnight Usagi-san.'

* * *

**In the morning..**

* * *

Usagi woke up with misaki beside him, still asleep..

'You look so adorable when you sleep.' he said as he kissed the boy's forehead..

'usagi-san?' misaki suddenly woke up.

'Oh, sorry. did i wake you?' He whispered.

'No, no you didn't.' the boy answered as he sat up.

'Misaki, about last night, I-...'

'oh yeah, you we're about to say something.. then you fell asleep.' misaki cut in.

Usagi looking unsure.. ' no, nevermind i just.. wanted to say goodnight but i fell asleep before i could say it.'

'That was it? And i thought it was something big.. the boy sighed.

'Well if that's it then let's go eat Breakfast.' he added.

'Oh okay, you.. go on ahead.' 'I'll catch up.' usagi answered.

'Alright, but hurry 'cause I'm not getting your food for you.'

Usagi just smiled 'Okay.'

As misaki got out, Usagi Hid something in his pockets and looked rather down..

_'Not yet..'_

* * *

**Woooh! First Chapter done! Onto the next Chapter! * 0 ***

**Thank you for Reading this.. sorry if it's a little boring.. hehe.. this is my first XP **

**But I promise, I'll get better!**

**Wonder what Usagi was hiding? ( '-')**


	2. The Enchanted Garden

As Misaki waited at the Dining hall, he wondered what usagi was trying to tell him..

_'Is it something really serious that he can't tell me?' _the boy began thinking.

'Misaki' usagi called out.

'Ah. Usagi-san there you are, geez.. I thought you'd never come down.' the boy said with a annoyed look.

'I had to go to the bathroom first, so it took longer than expected..' as usagi tried to reason out.

Soon the two began eating breakfast.

'oh yeah usagi-san, are yah sure you're aren't planning to tell me anything?'

'eh? and why is that. usagi questioned.

'well, it looks like your being a little dense lately-..'

'Must be the weather.' usagi hurriedly answered not letting misaki finish what he was saying.

'Oh...' 'I see..' the boy replied looking down.

Usagi then noticed the look on the boy's face.

Usagi then held on to the boy's hand and kissed it 'I'm sorry for making you worry, I'm okay really.'

'Hey! don't do that here people will see us and might think weird things' misaki began to blush red.

'Let them think that way' usagi just smiled

'Wanna go to the park after this?' he added.

'This Hotel has it's own Park?!' as the boy Looked suprised.

'It wouldn't be called 5 star hotel for nothing..'

'Yeah, i guess so..' misaki murmured.

'Then to the Park it is.' as his big hand patted the boy's hard.

* * *

**At the Park..**

The two lovers began walking through the park.. Seeing how beautiful the flowers were misaki could'nt help but run to it and gaze upon it's beauty.

'It's so pretty right?' he chuckled.

'Yeah, but you're more prettier' usagi answered

'Misaki...'

'I love you.'

'oh..uuhh...' the boy then turned bright red and tried to avoid the compliment but to no avail.

usagi then crouched down and kissed the boy softly on the lips.

'I love you too, usagi-san'

Usagi then extended his hand to the boy's soft hair and kissed his forehead.

As the two got up, they continued to walk through the park and saw lots of people (lovers) smooching, hugging and looked like they were having fun..

Misaki got a little embarrassed and kinda jealous..

'...you want to do what they're doing?' as usagi slid his hand on the boy's shoulder

'HUH?! NO.. NOT HERE-'

'Then you do wanna do it? usagi then smirked. As he then carried the boy to a hidden part of the park.

'EH?! I DIDN'T-.. IT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT..' the boy got so embarrassed he looked like a Tomato..

'_How did he read my mind?!' _the boy thought.

* * *

Usagi then brought misaki to a secret part of the park.. A hidden garden with a gazebo which looked like was decorated to make it look beautiful and a clear blue lake and untouched fruits and flowers still waiting to be picked from it's branch . It looked like a secret paradise!

'WAW! This place is so Beautiful' misaki cried out.

'I had it planned just for us.' as the man gently put the boy down on a porch of flowers.

'You planned all this? really, I love it.. its..it's like..'

'-Something out of a fairytale.' usagi addedd 'I'm Glad you like it' giving a big smile.

The two began to spend their whole day in that garden making love with each other..~

* * *

**It became Dark..**

Usagi then began to cupped his hands on misaki's face..

'misaki..' he whispered..

'I...I..'

'You?' misaki wondered.

'Nothing..' 'nevermind..' as he looked down

Misaki then became enraged..

'There you go again! What? what were you planning to say? if you wanna tell me something spill it out..'

'when i actually want to hear what you want to say, you-'

Misaki turned his back..

Usagi's Eyes widened..

'Usagi-san, Is it something so important you can't even say it to me?..'

'...' no responce.

'USAGI-SAN!' The boy then turned back to usagi.

To his suprise.. usagi was on his knees.. Looking up to him with a box in his hand- err. wait.. no its..

a ring?

'Usagi-san?...' Misaki said softly.

* * *

**'Takahashi Misaki, Will you...Marry me?**

The garden began Light up.. fireflies began fluttering the night sky.. the frog's began singing a melody..

the wind blew a soft breeze.. It was like the garden was Enchanted..

_everything began to feel like magic..._

Misaki just stood there looking shocked and looked like he was about to cry..

'What's wrong?' usagi then smiled sadly..

'You don't wanna-..'

'No!.. I do.. I ... Do.. usagi-san.. As Tears began flowing down on the boy's cheeks..

Usagi then stood up and hugged misaki tightly in his arms and then Slowly kissing him..

'Misaki.. I love you, so much..' he said with a smile as his hand brushed through the boy's soft hair

'I love you too.. so much.' the boy replied

With that the two laid down on the bed of flowers and made love..

* * *

**Oh my god! ( OAO)**

**Almost there.. Last chapter~ I'm Finishing this! Hahaha**

**Thank you very much to those who are reading this.. Thank you! I feel so relieved and happy inside.. T A T**

**Now! Hagi meyo! Onto the next chapter!..**


	3. Usami Misaki

**Later that same night..**

****'So.. All this time, that was the thing you wanted to tell me?' he pondered.

'I'm sorry, It's just.. I thought it wasn't time yet.'

'That if i had told you this.. you might leave me or say no'

' I was... scared of losing you.' he whispered.

Misaki gave a gentle pound on usagi's head.

'Baka usagi.. I would never leave you.' the boy answered turning a little pink.

'I was just scared that-..' usagi then looked down and depressed.

'I would never leave you, never ever.. Because...'

**'... I love you.. usagi-san' **

Usagi's eye widened..

'wha-_ what... did he just say? He loves me..' _

_'Misaki.. Loves me! HE LOVES ME!'_

Those words..

Made usagi skip 2 beats..

unable to breath for a second.

then gave his misaki a Tight Hug and kiss..

'AH! BAAKA USAGI! I can't Breath! as the boy also couldn't help thinking what he said a while ago..

'Misaki.. You don't know.. how much you've made me Happy..' As he bowed his head on misaki's chest..

' I love you.. misaki..' together with a warm kiss on the lips.

'Do you have to repeat it all over again?'.. misaki babbled.

'Yes, As many times as i Have to.' as he kissed the boy on the forehead.

* * *

Usagi watched as his precious misaki slept on his side.. looking so cute and innocent..

Holding the boy's small hand he slipped the wedding ring on his finger.

'_Usami, Misaki.'_

_Sounds good._ as he thought smiling.

He gently kissed his lover. and soon to be Husband.

As he held him tightly on his arms and also softly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**In the** morning..!

* * *

The two came back to their Suite and misaki began packing their bags as usagi still slept.

The clerk came to their room and knocked.

'Yes?' misaki answered.

'Good morning sir. You're Paycheck.'

'Oh right.. I guess usagi-san hasn't paid for it ye-..' he stopped and saw the price of the paycheck..

'9000000 yen?!' he screamed..

'Well yes sir, you see... it's for the decoration for the gazebo, the suite and the food you ordered.'

Misaki then to walked away from the clerk 'Please excuse me for a second..'

' Ah, yes please take your time' the clerk smiled warmly.

There a mad misaki ran to usagi's room, even though he was asleep the furious misaki then grabbed him by the collar and waved him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..!

Screaming..

'BAKA USAGI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEND MONEY THIS BIG! How will you pay for this? huh? ANSWER ME'!

'Pggdfdkfdm' Usagi yawned still dead asleep..

A roar was heard all over the building..

"TEME! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING RABBBIIIITTTT! !

**The End..~ **

* * *

**Yey! MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION IS DONE!**

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate you guys reading this.. sorry if it's a little short on spacing.. i don't really know how to create spacings here.. Cause I just started 2 days ago hehe.. even thought i put a lot of space in the editing it ends up having no space in real page.. **

**Could you guys help me with that.. hehe.. Baka Ore.. X**

**Arigatou for reading.. I love you guys.. Since Christmas break is over It may take a while for me to read and make ju**n**jou fan fics again ( TT A TT) Oh.. SCHOOL!**

**JUNJOU ROMANTICA FOREVER! (MISAKIXUSAGI)! 3**


End file.
